wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Niebezpieczna ścieżka
Niebezpieczna ścieżka (ang. A Dangerous Path) - jest piątą książką z serii Początek Proroctwa. Na nowszej angielskiej okładce przedstawiona jest Błękitna Gwiazda. Opis Streszczenie Nowym przywódcą Klanu Cienia, okazuje się być... Tygrysi Pazur! Znany odtąd jako Tygrysia Gwiazda. Klan mrocznych kotów nie wie o tym, że mają w klanie zdrajcę. Po pożarze w Klanie Pioruna nastają gorączkowe przygotowania do odbudowy obozu. Ogniste Serce jednak cały czas martwi się sprawą nowego przywódcy Klanu Cienia. Zaprząta sobie głowę również myślą o przywódczyni, która po zdradzie byłego zastępcy podupadła na duchu i zwątpiła w Klan Gwiazdy. Błękitna Gwiazda całkowicie się załamała, zostawiając wszystkie obowiązki Ognistemu Sercu. Jakby tego było mało zaczynają jej się plątać fakty, uważa też, że wszyscy z Klanu Pioruna są zdrajcami. Coraz częściej wspomina za to swoje utracone kocięta. Klan Gwiazdy ostrzega koty przed tajemniczym niebezpieczeństwem wybijającym zwierzynę w lesie. Ogniste Serce zostaje ostrzeżony we śnie, podobnie Rozżarzona Skóra, zaś Błękitna Gwiazda otrzymała ostrzeżenie, gdy udała się do Księżycowego Kamienia. Żaden z kotów nie rozumie znaczenia tajemniczych słów: "Sfora, sfora! Zabić, zabić!" Gdy patrole znajdują pierwsze tropy psów oraz resztki zwierzyny, Błękitna Gwiazda uważa, iż to sprawka Klanu Wiatru, a obecność psów jest całkowicie przypadkowa. Przywódczyni planuje atak na Wysoką Gwiazdę oraz jego Klan, nie słuchając obaw Ognistego Serca. Rudzielec postanawia wziąć sprawę we własne łapy. Potajemnie wymyka się na spotkanie z Klanem Wiatru. Udało mu się przekonać Wysoką Gwiazdę, by ten jak najszybciej porozmawiał i wyjaśnił sytuację z Błękitną Gwiazdą. Zastępca Klanu Pioruna przekonuje również wojowników, że nawet gdyby spotkanie się nie udało, nie powinni walczyć z Klanem Wiatru. Na szczęście po rozmowie z Wysoką Gwiazdą Błękitna Gwiazda zaniechała ataku, lecz domyśliła się, że spotkanie nie było przypadkowe i stoi za tym Ogniste Serce, który jako pierwszy wiedział o planach ataku. Kotka nazywa go zdrajcą i mówi, że zostawia go na stanowisku zastępcy tylko i wyłącznie dla uciechy Klanu Gwiazdy, któremu wypowiedziała wojnę. To jednak nie koniec. Przyjaźń Ognistego Serca z Piaskową Burzą zdaje się mieć ku końcowi. Kotka staje się bardzo drażliwa, jest również zazdrosna o Rozżarzoną Skórę. Zaczyna oddalać się od Ognistego Serca w momencie, gdy kocur udaremnił atak na Klan Wiatru. Najgorsze jednak przed nimi. Gdy Ogniste Serce pominął ją przy wyborze mentorów i zamiast Piaskowej Burzy wybrał Paprociowe Futro, kotka obraża się i unika zastępcy przywódczyni. Nie rozumie, że rudzielec chciał jedynie chronić ją przed Tygrysią Gwiazdą, który chciał odzyskać swe kocięta. Cały Klan Pioruna ma nadzieję, że Tygrysia Gwiazda nie knuje zemsty za swoją porażkę. Niestety po dłuższym czasie rudy zastępca odkrywa prawdę: bezwzględny kot dowiedział się, że w jaskini przy Wężowych Skałach ukrywa się psia sfora. Tygrysia Gwiazda przynosi im zwierzynę, o czym dowiaduje się Długi Ogon i przynosi nowinę do klanu. Ogniste Serce w pierwszej chwili mu nie wierzy i nazywa go zdrajcą, aczkolwiek później jest mu głupio. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zachował się równie irracjonalnie co Błękitna Gwiazda. Razem z Długim Ogonem, Obłocznym Ogonem, Piaskową Burzą i Białą Burzą udaje się do Wężowych Skał, sprawdzić czy słowa Długiego Ogona są prawdą. Po drodze odkrywają ścieżkę w postaci martwych królików, którą ułożył Tygrysia Gwiazda. Koty czym prędzej wracają do obozu chcąc ostrzec Klan, gdzie odnajdują zabitą Brązowy Pysk. Ogniste Serce mówi, że to dlatego, ponieważ Tygrysia Gwiazda chciał aby sfora poznała smak kociej krwi i zaatakowała obóz. Rudzielec czym prędzej zarządza ewakuacje obozu. Koty uciekają na Słoneczne Skały, lecz najsilniejsi wojownicy oraz Paprotkowa Łapa i Jesionowa Łapa zostają. Ogniste Serce wpadł na pomysł, by ukraść trop: poprowadzić psy do klifów, by wpadły do rzeki. Tym razem przynętą nie są króliki, lecz... żywe koty. Plan udaje się znakomicie, do czasu... Gdy przychodzi na Ogniste Serce, który otrzymał najtrudniejsze zadanie – poprowadzenie psów na samą krawędź klifów i sprawienie, by te spadły prosto do kotłującej się w dole rzeki – pojawia się Tygrysia Gwiazda. Przywódca Klanu Cienia przytrzymuje rudzielca i nie pozwala mu uciec, aż było za późno. W ostatniej chwili pręgowany kocur skrył się na drzewie, zostawiając Ogniste Serce sam na sam z psami. Gdy jest pewne, że Ogniste Serce zostanie zabity przez psią bestię, znikąd pojawia się Błękitna Gwiazda i skacze na napastnika. Razem z nim oraz dwoma kolejnymi psami stacza się do rzeki. Po wyciągnięciu jej na brzeg okazuje się, że ostatnie życie ulatuje z niej i niedługo będzie z Klanem Gwiazdy. Umierając, kotka godzi się ze swymi dziećmi: Kamiennym Futrem i Mglistą Stopą. Nagle do Ognistego Serca dociera pewna informacja: Czy to znaczy że od tej pory on stanie się przywódcą? Opinie Błędy * W spisie kotów nie ma Mglistej Stopy. Jest za to Obcięty Ogon, który zginął w Ciszy przed burzą. * W spisie kotów nie ma Małego Ucha. * Kamienne Futro jest błędnie nazwany Kamiennym Sercem. Zobacz również * Niebezpieczna ścieżka/Lista Kotów Galeria Polskie okładki Niebezpieczna ścieżka.jpg|Okładka polskiej wersji językowej Angielskie okładki Dangerous Path_ang_I wyd.jpg|Oryginalna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej, wydana jedynie w Wielkiej Brytanii OS-5.jpg|Oryginalna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej Angielska Nowa Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Nowsza okładka angielskiej wersji językowej OS-5-FC.jpg|Pełna wersja oryginalnej angielskiej okładki OS-5-FC-RR.jpg|Pełna wersja nowszej angielskiej okładki Okładki innych wersji językowych OS-5-CN.gif|Okładka chińskiej tradycyjnej wersji językowej Francuzka Stara Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Starsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Francuzka Nowa Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Nowsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Niemiecka Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej Finlandia Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Okładka fińskiej wersji językowej Holandia Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Okładka niderlandzkiej wersji językowej Hiszpańska Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Okładka hiszpańskiej wersji językowej Włoska Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Okładka włoskiej wersji językowej Turecka Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.png|Okładka tureckiej wersji językowej Ukraińska Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.png|Okładka ukraińskiej wersji językowej Rosyjka Cisza przed Burzą.jpg|Okładka rosyjskiej wersji językowej Chińska Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Okładka chińskiej wersji językowej Japońska Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Okładka japońskiej wersji językowej Romuńska Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Okładka rumuńskiej wersji językowej Koreańska Niebezpieczna Ścieżka.jpg|Okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej czeska okładka 5 tomu 1 serii.jpg|Okładka czeskiej wersji językowej Niemieckikotktórypaczy.png|Alternatywna okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej Niemieckazdobionaścieżka.png|Okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej koreańska adp - 5.png|Alternatywna okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej de:Gefährliche Spuren en:A Dangerous Path es:Huellas peligrosas fi:Vaarallinen polku fr:Sur le sentier de la guerre nl:Gevaar! ru:Опасная тропа Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Początek Proroctwa